A related art refrigerator is an appliance that cools its contents to a temperature below an ambient temperature. The refrigerator provides cold air generated by means of a refrigerant cycle to its storage compartments. The storage compartments consist of a freezer compartment and a refrigeration compartment.
The freezer may include an icemaker used to make ice. The icemaker may be disposed in the door of the refrigeration compartment or in the freezer.
However, when the freezer is disposed at the lower part of a main body of the refrigerator, the icemaker is also disposed in the lower part of the main body. In this case, a user needs to stoop to get ice from the icemaker.
Additionally, the related art refrigerator has a freezer with a significantly smaller capacity than that of the refrigeration compartment. Therefore, when an icemaker is installed in such a freezer with a relatively small capacity, the capacity of the freezer is further decreased, so that the freezer of the refrigerator is unable to meet the needs of a user.